1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the use of essential oil vapors to elicit fruit resistance to disease by fungal infection.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tomato fruit decay after harvest is a prevalent problem that causes significant economic losses. Tomato fruit decay is mainly caused by fungus, e.g., Botrytis cinerea, Rhizopus stolonifer, and Alternaria alternate, Colletotrichum coccodes, etc. Usually, tomato fruit decay may be prevented by applying directly to the fruits antifungal agents (pesticides or natural agents).
The application of antifungal agents to fruits has several disadvantages. In the case of pesticides, their use is limited because of toxicity which may require complicated formulations such as applying a pesticide in a wax layer. See Hall, D. J., Post Harvest Treatment of Florida Fresh Market Tomatoes with Fungicidal Wax to Reduce Decay, Proc. Fla. State, Hort. Soc. 102:365-367, 1989.
Natural agents are an alternative. However, the antifungal effect of natural agents may require application of high doses, as is the case for essential oils. For example, to avoid application of high doses of essential oils to prevent tomato decay, antagonists to decay causing pathogens have been combined with a low dose of an essential oil. See El-Gamal et al., Formulation of Essential Oils and Yeast for Controlling Post-Harvest Decay of Tomato Fruits, Plant Pathology Bulletin, 18:23-33, 2009.
In any case of antifungal agents, the antifungal has to be applied to the tomato directly. The present invention overcomes the need to apply an antifungal agent to a fruit. Instead, by means of the present invention, fruit resistance to decay causing pathogens is elicited.